James
by James Walker
Summary: A boy of 11 finding his way into the wizarding world. A squib of sorts or is he more, follow James through his epic tale of romance, adventure, and danger. Please Review.


James

Chapter One

Escape

James ran around the corner breathing hard. He closed his light blue eyes trying to catch his breath, as he leaned against the brick wall. He placed a hand on his head his fingers grasping his sandy brown hair, his handsome features beaded with sweat which began to drip down his pale face. He was only eleven and already had fought more than anybody in his grade.

"There he goes!" came a voice.

James looked to his right and saw a boy much larger than him pointing a grubby fat finger at him. A wild smile was spread across the boys face as he breathed just as hard, if not harder then James. It was obvious why, the boy was heavy set and obviously wasn't made for running, and yet he chased James as if it were his life's dream to catch him. The chubby boy was soon joined by others some of them skinnier, so just as large. They all turned to face James and then ran at him with the same wild expression the heavy boy had. James wasted no time as he jumped to his feet and ran full pace from the bullies.

James soon found a turn and felt he was far ahead of the others and could chance a break. He sat down on the black pavement and leaned against the wall with his eyes closed as if in pain. His heart hammered, and his breathing became shallow, he had asthma and it was kicking in now. The boys once more found him and the chase kicked up again, James hardly ahead of them. The boys had been bullying him for the whole day since it was his first. The boys claimed it was a process to be popular as they surrounded him. He didn't believe them and threw a punch knocking a boy to the floor and that was the start of the whole dilemma.

James no longer had places to hide he turned right, left, left, right, and halted to a stop. He had found himself staring at a large stop of brick wall, with no windows or places to hide. It was a dead end, and James knew that being stuck in it would do him no good if the boys came. He made a dart for the entrance and only exit in the hope he could make it out without the boys arriving, he was wrong. The second he had got to the opening he was pushed back hard as the boys came around the corner. He fell to the ground and quickly scrambled back to his feet. He raised his fists ready for the fight that he knew would come.

"Oh come now Jamesey poo," said the large boy said in a mock baby voice. "We just wanna talk," he finished inching forward towards James with an evil grin.

"Come one more step and you'll regret it!" barked James feeling a bit bigger at his own words. He must have angered one of the boys for a blonde haired boy had just ran at him screaming loudly ready to hit James. Without even knowing what he was doing James threw forward a fist and hit the blonde boy in the face. A nasty crack sounded and blood shot onto James' sleeve of his school uniform as the boy's nose broke. The blonde boy clutched his face blood leaking from between his fingers and ran back behind his companions who looked surprised at James' attack.

"Jamesey," said the large boy in a mock disappointed voice.

"Shut up!" James yelled his fists still raised. "Why don't you just go, I'm sure your little boyfriends want you. Or all you all just dating each other?" James barked at the boy than at the group now.

The large boy looked angry and searched the ground. He bent over and picked up a rock in his fat little hand looking at James still smiling. He didn't speak but simply threw the rock at James and watched it soar. James watched as the rock came at him and curled into a ball. There was a loud CRACK and James opened his eyes. The rock had shattered into dust letting simple sand fall into his hair.

James looked up surprised to find the other boys returning the look. He remembered why they were here and took the surprise as an advantage.

"That'll be you skull if you don't back off!" he demanded looking at them all in turn with a filthy look.

"You-your lying," stuttered the front boy still looking at James with now fear and not surprise.

"I am? You don't sound so sure," James replied he raised his hand as he said this. He muttered many words of nonsense and heard the thing he had waited for. The boy's were running James standing still with his head bowed and eyes closed hand still raised as he muttered in gibberish to make sure and scare and stragglers. He smiled to himself as the last boys turned and ran screaming out of the brick prison.

James raised his head to confirm that the noises were indeed the boys and smiled when he saw the path before him clear. He walked forward with more a strut that was ended all too soon with a yank around his neck. A teacher stood glaring at him with a slender long nose and a pair of yellow glasses perched upon them precariously. To her right James saw the boys smirking at him.

"Mr.Hereduct, my office now!" the teacher demanded in a high pitched voice pointing at the school. James glared at her then she let go and as he walked past gave the boys a very rude hand gesture and continued walking.


End file.
